<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyde's 51st birthday by hid3 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458532">Hyde's 51st birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hid3'>hid3 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VAMPS (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Japanese, Love Confessions, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hid3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz comes to visit Hyde late on the night before his birthday, after they hadn't seen eachother in awhile.  Maybe he will also confess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyde/KAZ (VAMPS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hyde's 51st birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyde sat down on his bed, and laid down. It was late and he was about to go to sleep, and L'Arc~en~Ciel's MMXX tour was currently going on right now.</p><p>He got under the blanket and tried to drift off to sleep, but then his phone vibrated. He realised he had forgotten to turn it off so he picked it up and got ready to turn it off</p><p>But, he got a text from someone who was quite important.... Kaz....</p><p>He opened it, and it read:</p><p>"Hey, Hyde! It's been a long time, I have something for you. I'm outside!"</p><p>Hyde had a look of shock on his face as he read that.. Kaz was outside? He was wondering why that out of all times that Kaz could visit him, he'd choose now.</p><p>Hyde put on a jacket he had by his bed, and walked all the way downstairs and to the front door.</p><p>He opened it, to find Kaz standing right in front of him. He was shocked. It had been so long since the last time he'd seen Kaz.</p><p>"Kaz!" he exclaimed as buried his head in his chest and wrapped his arms around him</p><p>Kaz smiled as he saw Hyde, "I missed you so much, why did you decide to see me now?"</p><p>"Same reason, because I missed you" Kaz answered. Hyde had a heavy blush on his face because of this.</p><p>Kaz always made Hyde blush when he said things like that, even if Hyde had hid it, he was very in love with Kaz.</p><p>He of course couldn't tell anyone that, though.</p><p>"Come inside!" Hyde offered as Kaz walked inside, and Hyde closed the front door behind him.</p><p>Hyde turned a light on, and Kaz could see his outfit better, "You're wearing pajamas? You look so cute!"</p><p>Hyde blushed, he loved whenever Kaz would compliment him. Out of everyone that would compliment Hyde, he enjoyed when Kaz did it the most.</p><p>"Oh, Hyde, I also need to tell you something"</p><p>"Yeah, what is it?"</p><p>"Just, close your eyes"</p><p>"Kaz, you know I don't really like surprises.."</p><p>"You'll like this one"</p><p>Hyde sighed, "Fine"</p><p>Hyde closed his eyes, wondering what Kaz would give him.</p><p>He then felt breath on the side of his face, and then Kaz, whispering "Happy birthday"</p><p>Then he felt lips connected to his. His cheeks immediately heated up when he realised what was going on.. That Kaz was kissing him!</p><p>Kaz started moving his lips, and Hyde melted into the kiss and started to move his lips in sync with Kaz's.</p><p>Hyde didn't expect that that would be his gift, but he most definitely wasn't complaining.</p><p>Kaz sucked on Hyde's bottom lip, and Hyde opened his mouth slightly, allowing Kaz to let his tongue in.</p><p>Even though Hyde could definitely be more dominant if he wanted to, he loved having Kaz dominate him.</p><p>Kaz deepened the kiss by wrapping his arm around Hyde's neck, and opening his mouth wider to move his tongue more.</p><p>Kaz finished by swirling his tongue around Hyde's tongue one more time then sucking on his lips for a slight bit again before backing away.</p><p>"Hyde, I love you"</p><p>"I love you too Kaz."</p><p>"Were you going to go to bed?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was just about to"</p><p>"Would you mind if I stayed with you?"</p><p>Hyde laughed as if Kaz was asking the dumbest question he could, which to Hyde, he basically was.</p><p>"Of course you can, I'd love you to"</p><p>"Really? Awwww...."</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>Hyde started running up the stairs, which then resulted to Kaz following him.</p><p>They both got into Hyde's bed and laid down.</p><p>"Hey, Hyde.."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can we spend tomorrow together?"</p><p>"Of course Kaz!"</p><p>"I can't wait.. Goodnight Hyde.. I love you"</p><p>"I love you too Kaz, goodnight"</p><p>Hyde laid down closer to Kaz and buried his head in his chest, and Kaz wrapped his arms around him before they drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>